


Exhaustion

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, In Hiding, Kissing, M/M, Promises, Revolution, Short One Shot, War, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Markus is working himself too hard and Simon notices





	Exhaustion

    Even though Simon knew that they weren't able to get tired, Markus looked exhausted. 

     Just a couple feet away Markus sat hunched over a map, retracing and recalculating his next move for the rebellion. Simon could almost hear the gears tick and grind in Markus' head, the man was focusing so hard.

     Gently, Simon placed a hand on Markus' back, causing him to jolt up as he was brought out of his trance.

     "What?" Markus turned to face him and Simon could've sworn he saw bags under his eyes. 

    "Maybe you should take a break?" Simon suggested softly, carefully withdrawing his hand.

    Markus' face twisted into confusion, "Simon, our next advance is in forty-eight hours, I have to crunch these numbers or else we could lose some of our people."

     For a brief second Simon wondered if he used the word people on purpose.

    "I know, it's just," He sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. "You've been putting yourself under a lot of pressure lately, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Simon bit his lip gently.

     Markus' face softened suddenly and he reached out for Simon, gently taking the other boy's hands. "I know you're worried, but once these attacks are finished, we won't have anything to fear anymore." He pulled Simon closer so the smaller boy was pressed against him. "No one will be able to hurt us, no one will be able to tell us where and when we have to be somewhere, we'll be able to just live as us. I want to be with you, Simon, which is why I have to work so hard now."

     Simon looked up at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. "I want to be with you too Markus." Was all he was able to squeak out. 

     Markus grinned, his multicolored eyes flashed with new determination. "You're kind of cute when you're flustered." He teased quietly.

    Simon huffed and hit Markus' chest lightly, "I'm not flustered!" He insisted, shaking his head.

     "You totally are, I can see you blushing." Markus tilted his head and brought a hand up to Simon's cheek, gently petting the soft skin.

     Simon froze, shutting his eyes at the lovely feeling of tingles going up his neck. 

    Markus admired the other boy for a second, the artificial red blood that rose upon his cheeks showed most brightly on his nose, which made the usually invisible freckles on his face pop out. His mouth was open ever so slightly, and Markus took that as his opportunity to lean down and press their lips together.

    Simon opened his eyes in shock at first, blinking wide at the man pressed against him, then slowly he relaxed, wrapping his arms around Markus’ neck. Markus’ hands wove their way through Simon’s hair, one gently tucking a strand behind the boy’s ear while the other grasped the base of Simon’s hair, tugging there gently made Simon jolt in his grip.

When they finally pulled away Simon grinned stupidly up at Markus, making Markus laugh. “You gotta stop that, otherwise I won’t want to get back to work.” 

“Fine by me.” Simon smiled, planting another quick kiss on Markus’ cheek. 

“Probably won’t be fine with North and Josh.” Markus teased, turning back to his map. “Would you like to tell them why I wasn’t able to finish planning our escape route?”

“I’ll tell Josh, but you can tell North.” Simon chuckled, winking as he exited the room.

Markus merely chuckled and got back to work.


End file.
